Búsqueda
by Luka-sama
Summary: Beth es una normal chica de granja que comienza a tener pesadillas a los 15 años, sobre un mundo lleno de caminantes. Esto iniciara una búsqueda de la verdad y conocer el rostro de las personas dentro de su sueño, incluyendo a ese sujeto de rostro duro, silencioso que la había ayudado tanto. Au No-zombi.


_Mi hermana se puso a ver The walking dead (que no me pertenece), así que yo termine viéndola aunque nunca pensé verla. Al final me pareció interesante y algunas ideas se me ocurrieron. Aunque siempre sufro con todas las muertes. La de Beth me dolió mucho, sentía que para Darlyn, ella junto con Judith eran las cosas que le demostraban que había cosas buenas._

 **Búsqueda**

Los sueños inician cuando cumple quince años, al principio son borrosos y apenas si puede distinguirlos. Shawn Greene su hermano mayor, insiste en que es porque ella no debería ver películas de miedo, pero ella ni siquiera disfruta viendo series sobre zombis. Pero ahí están sus sueños, en medio de un mundo post apocalíptico, donde debe correr para sobrevivir. Cada noche se despierta alterada y sudorosa, con expresión de horror. Siente que ha visto morir personas, pero no las conoce, no las recuerda y todo es difuso.

No le vuelve a contar a nadie cuando su padre comenta la idea de un psicólogo.

Solo son sueños tontos.

Que al cumplir 16 años empeoran.

Una vez a la semana, se despertaría entre lágrimas y sintiendo un dolor por gente que no conoce. Se supone que los sueños no deberían ser tan reales, pero cada dolor está ahí. Incluso siente dolor en sus muñecas, como si en el sueño donde ella quiere morir, hubiera pasado ahora. Como si su madre hubiera muerto, como si todo se hubiera perdido.

Un granero lleno de zombis.

¿Por qué en sus sueños no los llamaban así?

Había nombres como caminantes, mordedores…entre otros. Para ella cada uno de esos seres era como zombis.

Su familia comienza a preocuparse sobre su comportamiento, presumiendo que debe ser causa por la muerte de su madre, la segunda esposa de Hershel su padre. No niega que si duele como un golpe en el estómago, pero no es eso, simplemente…esos sueños nunca se van.

Todo empeoro una noche, el sueño era horrible, la cárcel donde su sueño (que siempre parecía ser una continuación del anterior) es destruida, su padre muere frente a ella, se encuentra en una gran cantidad de imágenes que le duele la cabeza.

Entonces despierta ante el frio sobre su cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos no están soñando, ven a su padre con vida, así que sonríe con intención de abrazarlo, porque ya no sabe que es un sueño y que es la realidad. Entonces alza las manos, las ve llenas de sangre y todo a su alrededor. Por primera vez piensa que está soñando, pero se equivoca, hay cristales en sus manos y de pronto…se desmaya.

Despierta una semana después en un hospital de Atlanta, donde un doctor que está comenzando a trabajar, le sonríe diciendo que todo está bien. Se presenta como Steven Edwards, un hombre joven con anteojos y barba, que le indica que tuvo una pérdida de sangre masiva, luego que su familia la encontró con fiebre sobre un espejo roto. Ella no entiende como paso y apenas si recuerda, a lo que le explican que había estado dormida con alta fiebre y pareció delirar.

Sus manos ahora están vendadas y ella suspira viendo por la ventana mientras avisan a sus familiares. Es raro ver esa vista, con recuerdos vagos de todo destruido, ese mismo hospital y gente aun borrosa.

Cuando el doctor se va, ella frunce el ceño, sintiendo que lo había conocido antes.

Cuesta hacerle entender a su familia que ella no intento suicidarse, aun así acepta ir a una terapia en grupo para convencerlos y que la dejen de cuidar como si fuera de cristal. En ella no habla con muchos, nunca fue alguien muy sociable, en su lugar mira atentamente a una de las niñas del lugar, que puede tener unos cuantos años menos. Su nombre es Sophia, al parecer la chica era hija de un hombre abusador, así que su madre la acompañaba, Carol, se veía como una buena mujer, algo nerviosa, pero buena.

Su padre alguna vez fue un borracho, si bien no les pego nunca, si era intimidante en ese estado.

.

Decide tomar asiento al lado de la niña, quien al parecer había intentado suicidarse y ese fue el último aviso de su madre para tomar acciones. Ahora su esposo estaba en la cárcel y la niña con ella, estaban buscando una nueva vida. Sophia es calmada, con la vista en la nada y con ojos secos.

No parece una niña.

—¿Tienes sueños?—pregunta la niña viéndola fijamente de la nada.

Hubiera esperado hablar de animales, comida o juguetes. Aunque recuerda que la niña intento morirse, así que ya no es tan niña.

—Sueño siempre con los mordedores, me convertiré en ellos…ese fue mi final—musita antes de levantarse e irse.

Su rostro permanece pálido antes de ver a la niña irse con su madre, intenta seguirla, pero era muy tarde, se habían ido. Sophia es dada de alta en las reuniones por algún motivo, antes de que se fuera del lugar.

Ella se queda confundida.

Tiene 17 años, pero hace dos años que tiene esos sueños.

¿Por qué esa niña también los tenía?

.

Apenas sale del colegio, decide estudiar enfermería, su familia parece confusa dado que ella siempre amo la música, pero no les dice mucho. Desde que paso el accidente cuando tenía 17 años, se volvió muy cerrada con su familia, por temor que le dijeran que estaba loca. Sigue teniendo sueños, con personas que no conoce, que nunca ve y no deben existir. En ese sueño estuvo en su hospital de Atlanta, todos hubieran dicho que fue porque estuvo internada, pero no, ella recuerda una policía, gente maltratada y alguien que intento abusar de ella.

En lugar de enloquecer.

Intenta mantenerse fuerte.

Piensa en la gente que puede ayudar siendo enfermera, que puede conocer a toda clase de personas, además que internamente quiere conocer a las personas de su sueño. Sus rostros ahora parecen más nítidos que antes cuando era una adolecente.

Entonces lo hace, se va a estudiar, deja a su novio Jimmy porque es un aburrido (dulce, pero muy aburrido) y se va Atlanta.

Es como si ese lugar la llamara.

Aunque muchas veces soñó con la mujer policía, disparándole y gente gritando su nombre.

No tenía miedo.

Por algún motivo.

.

—Beth—hablo alguien haciéndola saltar en su asiento.

Ahora ella poseía más años que cuando tuvo ese altercado, había cortado su cabello sobre sus hombros para distinguirse de sus pesadillas. Aún era bastante delgada y algo pequeña de estatura. Sus uniformes de enfermera eran siempre a su medida y su rostro apenas tenía maquillaje.

Volteo a ver a la joven a su lado, su cabello ahora corto y esos ojos que le daban temor. Rosita era su compañera de cuarto y también lo fue durante la universidad, además que ahora ambas eran enfermeras en Atlanta. Aunque mientras la chica era coqueta, sonriente y segura, ella era tímida, algo alejada y solamente hablaba con pacientes.

Ambas compartían un departamento y se ayudaban.

Como ahora.

—Deja de pensar en tonterías y vamos a trabajar—le gruño golpeando unas hojas en su cabeza.

Gimió antes de seguirla.

.

El doctor Steven, quien le había cuidado cuando estuvo ahí hace algunos años, era ahora uno de los jefes del lugar. Este le había ayudado a conseguir una pasantía, luego un trabajo en el mismo lugar y siempre le sonreía. Ella lo hacía levemente, recordando vagamente al doctor dentro de sus sueños.

Sus sueños nunca se fueron.

Siempre estaban ahí.

Con gente sonriéndole, gente ayudándola, corriendo con ellos y escapando de los caminantes. Pero aparte de su familia y el doctor Steven, nunca conoció a otra persona. Así que supuso que todo era parte de su imaginación.

Entonces llego de pronto un nuevo psicólogo al lugar, su nombre era Robert Kirkman. Era un hombre de estatura normal, algo pasado de peso, con el cabello corto y una gran barba de color castaño claro. Este ocupaba ayuda en el lugar, así que el doctor Steven le dijo al personal que lo ayudara. Entre ellos, ella fue quien lo ayudo con el papeleo en algunos momentos, dado que este hombre tenía muchos pacientes.

—Todos siempre vienen con sueños, pesadillas de un mundo diferente—musito una vez que lo ayudo, pero por accidente tiro algunos archivos.

—¿Pesadillas?—pregunto ella levantando los papeles.

Este sonrió asintiendo.

Mientras volvía su vista a una carpeta, ella miro a otro lado. Durante gran parte de la adolescencia había hablado con su padre sobre las pesadillas, hasta que algún día dejo de hacerlo por temor a un psicólogo. Pero tal vez ahora podría decirlo, con suerte no perdiera su trabajo y este la ayudara un poco.

—Doctor Kirkman—comenzó atrayendo la atención del hombre, aunque tomo asiento nerviosa frente a su escritorio, estaba decidida—yo desde hace algunos años, también tengo pesadillas continuas, sobre…si viviera en un mundo como este pero diferente—no era buena explicando.

Se sintió como una tonta.

Pero el hombre la miro seriamente, dejando de lado los archivos.

Su habitación no era muy grande, pero por todos lados podría ver archivos. Además había visto alguno de sus pacientes, todos eran personas que salían con un rostro más calmado. Muchas veces espero fuera ella quien saliera así.

No quería psicólogos.

Pero sentía que estaba obsesionada.

—¿Qué clase de mundo?—cuestiono este con seriedad.

Sin verla como una loca.

Aunque ese era su trabajo.

—Va sonar ridículo, pero era lleno de zombis. Sé que es ridículo y muchas personas deben soñar eso dado que son de películas de miedo, pero mi sueño es diferente. Es como si fuera yo viviendo mi vida normal, luego se desato este virus, entonces veo personas, yo voy con ellas, buscamos refugio…pero peleamos con otras personas y esta esa cárcel que explota, luego esta…—detiene sus palabras aunque el doctor la estaba viendo fijamente.

No quiere decirlo.

No puede.

No puede hablar sobre él.

No sabe su nombre, aunque sentía que eso era lo último que le faltaba, nombres. Dentro de su sueño nunca recordó el nombre de nadie, incluso el de ese hombre. Lo había visto anteriormente en otras partes de su sueño, incluso sentía que tenían buena relación ya que muchas veces están sentados juntos en la prisión, se veían, se saludaban o despedían cuando salían. Este le traía ropa o cosas para su habitación y ella siempre cantaba canciones que él pedía.

Luego estaba cuando la prisión ya no está, este la cuida, siente que la cuida, incluso le cuenta sobre su pasado y ambos lloran.

Luego de su familia, este era el personaje más recurrente en sus sueños.

No quería compartirlo.

No a él.

—Debo sonar como una loca—admite con una risa nerviosa, intentando olvidar la media sonrisa de un sujeto que no existe.

El doctor se queda con su rostro serio, cuando ella rápidamente se abalanza fuera del lugar, queriendo escapar de nada en realidad.

Solo ella misma.

.

Rápidamente deja de pensar en el doctor Kirkman, agradeciendo que no la acusara de loca y volviendo a sus labores en el ala de niños. Estos quienes se les abren los ojos iluminados al verla, son quienes hacen su día mejor. Aunque sabía que muchos de ellos podrían morir, como muchos otros lo hicieron, ella no llora. No puede llorar y siente que no debe hacerlo, simplemente sigue adelante.

Como si algo de ella estuviera muerto.

Todos se preocuparon antes por ella, antes de aceptarla. Ella jamás dijo que fue por el dolor de la muerte de sus sueños, como si ahora no importaran.

Como si estuviera acostumbrada a esto.

.

Entre esos niños conoce ese día a una hermosa niña de cinco años llamada Judith Grimes, su nombre era precioso y algo familiar, con el cabello rizado y mejillas sonrojadas. Sus padres quienes hacen el papeleo no están ahí, así que ella se encarga de jugar con esta.

—Soy la enfermera Beth—le dice cuando esta pregunta por su nombre.

Los ojos de la pequeña brillan, entonces Rosita pasa diciendo que hay una emergencia, a lo cual ella debe irse.

Al día siguiente la niña no está, diciendo que paso ahí por una gripe fuerte. Era una lástima, la niña le había pedido por alguna razón que cantara una canción.

.

Sus sueños han vuelto de forma peor, antes una vez a la semana y ahora cada tres días, provocando que no durmiera bien y que el cansancio del hospital estuviera enfermándola. No le dice a nadie, pero ha tenido varios mareos en esos días y un poco de vomito. Piensa que es un virus solamente, por falta de descanso, a lo cual sigue trabajando como normalmente seria. Pero dos semanas después de eso, no parece mejorar, si no que empeorar con pesadillas diarias y solamente tres horas de sueño.

Se volvería un monstruo como en sus pesadillas.

Entonces, llega a su primer día tarde en toda su vida. Nunca llego tarde, así que esperaba sus jefes no la mataran, pero no la hace sentirse mejor. Cuando llega ve a Rosita llena de sangre, diciendo que hubo un accidente y eso solo la hace sentir peor.

Para compensar a la chica le dice que atenderá a sus pacientes mientras va por una ducha, lo cual esta agradece antes de darle la información de ambos hombres y decirle el número de habitación.

Mientras camina lee el informe de ambos pacientes, al parecer era un policía de Georgia quien se había enfrentado a un grupo de pandilleros, donde un hombre desconocido le ayudo, pero ambos terminaron con balas en su cuerpo. Mientras que el policía llamado Rick termino con una en su abdomen, que no perforo ningún órgano, el otro sujeto recibió un disparo en su frente que necesito puntadas y dos balas en su pierna, que de milagro no lo desangraron.

Tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta.

No era fanática de trabajar con adultos, pero ella tenía 22 años, casi 23, podría con esto.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con el doctor Steven, quien alzo la vista cuando ella entro.

—¿Beth que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Rosita?—cuestiona provocando que no viera a los pacientes.

No quería meter en problemas a su amiga, mucho menos a ella, quien debió haber estado antes.

—Ocupa una ducha, está llena de sangre y yo me ofrecí para ayudar con los paci…—se detiene de hablar cuando giro su vista.

Ambos hombres están acostados en la cama de cada uno, pero la ven fijamente con curiosidad por su reacción. Ella en cambio siente que su cuerpo comienza a pesar. El hombre con traje de policía le da una sonrisa amable, la cual dista mucho de su sueño donde grita su nombre. El otro sujeto parece rudo, con el cabello largo, manos musculosas y expresión de fastidio.

Era él.

Siente que da un paso atrás, como si intentara huir, pero en su lugar tropieza vergonzosamente con sus pies, cayendo de espalda y tirando una mesa llena de medicamento. Que rápidamente se incrusta en su mano izquierda y pierna izquierda.

Antes de desmayarse.

.

No se sorprende de despertar en el hospital donde trabaja, con su pierna izquierda vendada y su mano en iguales condiciones. No sentía las puntadas, pero era debido a la cantidad de medicamentos en su cuerpo. Se incorpora con dificultad, notando que solamente habían pasado ocho horas de su accidente, si el día era el mismo. Pero al ver sus ropas de enfermera llena de su sangre, supuso que sí.

Su familia no debió ser informada, o al menos eso esperaba.

Se sienta en el lugar, rememorando lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

Eran ellos.

Personas que vio en sus sueños.

¿O no?

Seria reprendida, pero igualmente se puso de pie sintiendo un mareo en su cuerpo, ya saben lo que dicen, los doctores (en esta caso enfermera) son los peores pacientes. Con cuidado camino lentamente por sus heridas, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cercano que la reconociera, antes de comenzar a caminar. Ambos hombres estaban en una sala de emergencias, ella no estaba muy lejos de todo.

Pero antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, una mano la detuvo, causando que saltara.

Al voltearse se puso un poco más pálida, al ver el rostro de una mujer, que también estaba en su sueño. No era una memoria fuerte, pero la recordaba estar al lado del oficial al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto la mujer con cuidado.

No.

Claro que no.

Esa mujer en sus sueños estaba muerta.

—Deja de asustarla Lori—hablo una voz más fuerte.

Cuando volteo su cuerpo se puso peor, era una mujer ahora de color negro en su piel, mirada desafiante y grandes labios.

Una espada que no estaba ahí ahora apareció en su mente.

¿Esto era aún un sueño?

—Pero Michonne, ella está muy pálida y llena de sangre—informo está señalándola.

No mentía, pronto su cuerpo no funcionó bien y cayó de rodillas. Había estado enferma hace días, ahora su cuerpo lo estaba pagando con falta de sangre, cansancio y tal vez una muy mala alimentación.

Tenía miedo.

Si ellas estaban aquí, estaba en medio de uno de sus sueños, donde de pronto entrarían caminantes y la matarían. Se hizo una bola sobre el suelo, apretando sus manos contra sus orejas y cerró los ojos.

Los caminantes venían.

La matarían.

Nunca había soñado algo así.

La puerta a su espalda se abrió y ella termino en medio del suelo, queriendo gritar cuando alguien la sujeto por las manos intentando levantarla. No abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritar por ayuda, como probablemente lo haría una demente. Pero sentía que estaban ahí, que los caminantes vendrían, que esa mujer la mataría, que la dejarían de nuevo dentro de este hospital, que nadie vendría por ella.

—¡Beth!—alguien la llamaba.

Pero ella ahora estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico.

Hasta que una potente cachetada, la hizo regresar a la normalidad en medio del suelo. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Rosita, quien estaba ahora sobre ella, sujetándola con fuerza. Gimió por bajo sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, recordándose jamás enojar a esa chica de pequeña estatura, que era demasiado fuerte.

No solo ella la sujetaba.

La mujer negra también parecía sujetarla de los pies y un sujeto de las manos.

Él.

El sujeto que dispararon en la mañana y por el cual se había desmayado. Que se supone no debería estar de pie, pero ahora estaba a su lado, con sangre saliendo de su pierna, por haber forzado sus heridas.

—¿Esta bien?—pregunto el oficial Rick, quien no podía levantarse por el disparo en su abdomen.

No dijo nada.

Sus ojos fueron separados del sujeto, porque Rosita sujeto con fuerza su mandíbula para verla.

—Parece que tuvo un ataque de pánico—murmuro no muy lejos de la realidad.

¿No había caminantes?

—¿De qué rayos hablas Beth?—pregunto Rosita ahora viéndola confundida.

Había hablado en voz alta, era toda una gilipollas. Con dificultad se incorporó en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza con fuerza. Otros enfermeros estaban asomándose por el pasillo, lo cual la hizo gemir por bajo pensando, que definitivamente ahora estaba despedida.

No sabía que había pasado.

Pero no creía soportaran algo más así.

Rosita la ayudo a incorporare, notando como su mano y pie vendado, estaban también con manchas de sangre. Si no la enviaban para su casa sin trabajo, la enviarían a una habitación como paciente, también sin trabajo.

Con incredulidad su amiga la sentó en la cama, donde antes estaba el hombre de sus sueños (literalmente hablando y no romántica) quien a pesar de haber recibido unos balazos en su pierna y cabeza, parecía estar como si nada de pie.

Su amiga la hizo sentarse revisándola.

De reojo noto como las dos mujeres entraban al lugar, Michonne de brazos cruzados viéndola con advertencia, mientras Lori estaba al lado del Rick quien solo parecía confundido.

—Beth cariño, eres mi amiga, pero no entiendo como rayos llegaste de emergencias hasta aquí con la droga que te pusieron, se supone no despertarías hasta mañana cuando tu familia llegara—indico Rosita con una luz sobre sus ojos.

Su cabeza protesto, pero decidió no empeorar más el asunto.

—También estaba hablando sobre unos caminantes—musito el sujeto sin nombre aun para ella.

¿Quién era?

Se golpeó mentalmente no haber visto su nombre en la mañana.

—Déjala tranquila Daryl, ocupa espacio—gruño la mujer conocida como Michonne.

Daryl.

Ese era su nombre.

Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando parte de su sueño donde ambos estaban incendiando un hogar, tan tonto como sonaba. Recordaba haber hablado con él, sobre su padre, sobre su familia, sobre tantas cosas. Había pasado momentos divertidos dentro de su pesadilla, a su lado se sentía segura

Sentía algo dentro de ella moviéndose.

Volvió a notar a Rosita frente a ella sujetándola por las mejillas.

Había estado hablando, pero ella no había pensado en eso.

—Te voy a llevar a emergencias, hacer tu estúpido papeleo y nos vamos a casa, tienes una semana libre—le explico lentamente.

Asintió antes de volver a ver a Rick.

Este la volvió a ver.

No tenía tanta barba como en su sueño, lucia como un hombre saludable, no como el sujeto dentro de sus memorias. No parecía atormentado, no parecía a punto de quebrarse, pero soportando todo mientras era el líder de su grupo.

Era feliz.

A pesar de estar lleno de agujeros.

—Viniste por mí—murmuro viendo al oficial.

Él había vuelto.

Cuando ella estaba atrapada en el hospital, él había aparecido con un plan para rescatarla. Había dicho que ella era uno de los suyos, que no la abandonaría. Si ella hubiera seguido caminando en lugar de detenerse para hablar con esa perra, hubieran salido de ahí, la hubiera protegido.

Todos a su alrededor se miraban confundidos.

Se puso de pie ignorando a todos, viendo de reojo a Daryl una última vez, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Ocupaba escapar, pero no sabía de qué.

Tropezó llegando a la salida del hospital, perdiendo de nuevo la consciencia.

.

Luego de que su familia llegara a su departamento, que Maggie hiciera un escándalo y se negara a marcharse, tuvo que comenzar a afrontar la realidad. Sus sueños eran raros, muy raros y sin sentido, pero las personas dentro de su sueño, eran reales. Aunque no parecían recordarla, todo era como si fuera un extraño sueño para ella, pero ocupaba respuestas, una que al menos la dejara tranquila.

Rosita la miraba preocupada que tuviera que llevarla al psiquiatra, pero luego de verla calmada, no tuvo que hacerlo.

Todos comentaron que su reacción fue un efecto secundario de las medicinas para el dolor.

Ella no los contradijo.

Solamente cuando regreso una semana después al hospital, donde todos la vieron preocupados, ella lo ignoro. En los archivos noto como el oficial Rick y Daryl habían sido dados de alta, pero se aseguró de tomar sus datos personales en una fotografía. Era ilegal, pero cuando tuviera respuestas, sabía que lo necesitaría.

No sabía con quien hablar.

Pero ocupaba empezar con algo.

Recordaba vagamente a la niña que hace años hablo de su sueño a ella, su recuerdo era muy vago y el rostro de su madre se había esfumado de la vista. Pero había estado aquí en el hospital de Atlanta, luego de una semana revisando archivos en sus tiempos libres, dio con el nombre de la niña, posteriormente descubrió que aún era tratada aquí.

No vivía lejos.

Tenía su dirección.

Ese sábado iría sola.

Maggie quien ahora estaba alquilando el departamento con Rosita y ella, no se quejó ya que aparentemente conoció a un chico en ese lugar. Un tal Glenn, Maggie nunca fue en serio con los chicos, así que lo ignoro antes de salir temprano con algo de dinero, una dirección y su única pista.

Su hogar era un conjunto de departamentos fuera de Atlanta, donde alguien podría tener un bello jardín y además colindando con el inicio del bosque.

Llego a la hermosa casa de color blanco con tejas negras, de dos pisos y efectivamente con un jardín lleno de rosas rojas. Entro con cuidado al lugar, sin una idea de que decir. Estaba por tocas la puerta, cuando su puño se detuvo.

¿Esto era correcto?

¿Tal vez la niña había olvidado todo?

Apretó los labios.

—¡Oye rubia!—Hablo una voz que la paralizo.

La reconocía, claro que sí.

Aunque era algo que se debía poner como una situación sorprendente, dado que la última y única vez que la escucho fuera de sus sueños, estaba totalmente drogada o impresionada para desmayarse.

Su cabellera por los hombros se movió cuando ella se giró.

El hombre seguía siendo igual que sus sueños, solamente que ahora tenía el cabello corto, probablemente debido a la herida en su cabeza, que ocupo que todo su cabello se rapara y apenas parecía estar creciendo. Su cuerpo era musculoso, vestía camisas sin mangas y pantalones gastado con botas.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Ella se había asegurado de no irse a la parte norte de Atlanta donde decía que residía, para irse al lado donde estaría la niña que recordaba.

La desgracia la perseguía.

Volteo a ver a la puerta, luego a él.

—Busco a una niña llamada Sophia—explico torpemente señalando la puerta.

El sujeto alzo una ceja, claramente sin creerle, también sin tener una muy buena impresión de ella. Se había desmayado frente a él, para luego tener un ataque de pánico, para posteriormente salir corriendo.

Claro que la veía como loca.

Por suerte aún tenía su trabajo.

Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a su lado a la puerta y abrir.

—Ya no es una niña—musito con burla antes de entrar.

Dado que dejo la puerta abierta, ella se tomó la molestia de seguir caminando dentro. La casa era demasiado hogareña, aunque la escopeta en la entrada no pasó por alto para ella. Camino sintiendo un delicioso olor dentro de la cocina, donde había una hermosa mujer mayor de cabellera algo grisácea.

Cuando se volteo, ella sintió que le faltaba el aire.

La conocía.

En su sueño.

Esta la vio impresionada, antes de ver de reojo a Daryl quien tomó asiento tranquilamente en una de las sillas de una mesa cuadrada. Este parecía ignorarla, lo cual la hizo desconfiar sobre si debió entrar o quedarse fuera de ese lugar.

—Hola preciosa, mi nombre es Carol—se presentó la mujer con gran soltura.

Vagos recuerdos de ella al lado de la niña que recordaba, siendo tímida y retraída, se confundían con la mujer de sus sueños. Llena de valor, que en prisión enseñaba a los niños y siempre tenía un abrazo reconfortante como su madre.

Entonces recordó un granero.

La mujer llorando la pérdida de su hija.

Ella llorando la perdida de una madre.

Nuevamente se fue, descubriendo que no solo ella la miraba preocupada, en la mesa Daryl alzaba una ceja en su dirección.

Negó rápidamente aclarando sus ideas.

—Mi nombre es Beth—acepto la mano de la mujer que sonrió.

—Hubiera preparado más comida si alguien—le lanzo una mirada mortal al hombre del lugar—me hubiera dicho que traería a su novia—añadió con diversión.

Su rostro se sonrojo al tiempo que escuchaba toser a Daryl en la mesa.

¿Novio?

En su sueños siempre pensó que entre ellos, bueno si no hubiera muerto en el hospital, tal vez pudo haber sucedido algo. Se llevaban bien, eran buenos amigos, le estaba enseñando a casar con una ballesta, muy similar a la que estaba ahora en la sala.

Alejo los pensamientos.

—No somos novios—no porque ella no quisiera, con el sujeto de su sueño, este no lo conocía—en realidad estoy buscando a su hija, Sophia, puede que no me recuerde pero ambas fuimos a una terapia…hace varios años—explico con algo de temor de que la echaran.

Los dos habitantes intercambiaron miradas confundidas, a lo que la mujer asintió diciendo que la niña estaba en el segundo piso.

La llamo por las escaleras y no pasaron más de cinco minutos antes que bajara.

Efectivamente, la niña que recordaba, ya no era una niña como dijo Daryl.

La chica ahora parecía tener 16 años, su cabello dorado oscuro ahora caía hasta su cintura y su rostro era más maduro. Su rostro parecía algo ido, pero tenía mucho más brillo que cuando la conoció. Era demasiado delgada como ella, pero casi podía pasar su altura, para su vergüenza.

Esta la vio confundida.

A lo que sonrió incomoda, luego de presentarse incómodamente.

Mientras Carol fue a la cocina, diciéndole a su hija que cualquier cosa le llamara, ambas fueron frente a la casa al porche, donde había una silla.

—¿Por qué me buscas?—pregunto la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Directa.

Al grano.

Era bueno, ahorraría mucho tiempo.

—Hablamos hace algunos años…sobre sueños—murmuro sin saber cómo comenzar.

La niña no se movió, solamente viendo el paisaje a la distancia.

—No recuerdo mucho eso, mi padre era un abusador y nos lastimaba a mi madre y a mí. Luego de denunciarlo comenzamos de cero, incluso ahora tenemos a Merle el esposo de mi madre y a Daryl, lo que pasara antes no importa y no quiero recordarlo—expreso la chica con las manos apretadas en puños.

Oh.

Ella se sintió incomoda, no sabía qué hacer y tal vez lo mejor era irse.

—Pero recuerdo los sueños—susurro justo cuando estaba por levantarse.

Eso la hizo voltearse para verla fijamente.

—Sobre caminantes, sobre gente muerta, sobre mi madre con personas que antes no conocía—luego de eso volteo a verle—Tu también lo viste, que raro, no te recuerdo ahí…aunque no dure mucho—añadió dejándola confundida.

Se puso de pie confundida, esa mirada tan pura, tan llena de misterios, la hizo querer salir huyendo.

" _Corre Beth yo te alcanzo"_

Fueron las palabras del Daryl de sus sueños, antes de salir corriendo de esa casa llena de caminantes. Entonces como si fuera él a su lado, efectivamente salió corriendo del lugar, sin despedirse, sin pensar en nada, solamente en salir corriendo de un enemigo que no estaba ahí.

.

Había pasado dos semanas más desde lo sucedido en la casa de los Peletier, no había llamado, no había ido de nuevo, solamente encontrándose en un callejón sin salida. Pero si había algo extraño, la niña tal vez solamente soñaba con esas pesadillas por lo vivido con su padre, no había ninguna conjetura.

Entonces Maggie apareció con su nuevo novio, un chico que aparecía también en sus sueños y ella no pudo evitar salir al baño a vomitar cuando lo vio. Ambos se preocuparon por ella, pero mintió diciendo que fue algo que comió, antes de irse a trabajar corriendo de nuevo.

No entendía.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

¿Qué significado tenía para ella?

Estuvo desvariando sobre teorías tontas, antes de presentarse nuevamente en el hospital, pero se detuvo a ver de largo a una persona.

Michonne.

Era claro que la mujer la recordaba por su gran espectáculo, pero en lugar de presentar miedo, simplemente le saludo amablemente antes de acercarse. Entonces lo vio salir, un adolecente del despacho del doctor Robert Kirkman, que también aparecía en sus sueños. Aunque lo recordaba mucho más joven de lo que era ahora, como si fuera de 16 años o más.

Este se detuvo al verla, sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose confundiéndola.

—Hola soy Carl—se presentó extendiendo la mano.

Noto de reojo como Michonne lo veía claramente incrédula, al tiempo que el doctor Kirkman entrecerraba los ojos.

Ella giro a ver la mano extendida de Carl.

Tomándola incrédula.

—Soy Beth—musito en voz baja algo intimidada.

No era buena socializando en muchas áreas, pero nunca había tenido a un adolecente presentándose tan directamente con ella. El chico era adorable y más porque en sus sueños, lo recordaba, pero no tenía sentido.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba sentada en el comedor del hospital, con el niño contándole cosas sobre su colegio y frente a ellos estaba Michonne sin despegar la mirada de Carl como si tuviera miedo de algo. Esta dijo que ocupaba ir al baño, antes de verlos de reojo e ir con gran velocidad.

Apenas se fue Carl suspiro antes de verla.

Ella se tensó un poco.

—Tú eres la chica que fue a conocer a Sophia—musito Carl con una media sonrisa.

Oh, eso tenía más sentido. La chica le había hablado sobre la loca que fue a buscarla, que salió corriendo y solamente sumo dos cosas a la vez. Incluso Daryl pudo haber comentado sobre que era enfermera o su madre Michonne.

Ya no estaba sorprendida, ni incomoda.

Así que asintió.

—Así que tú también tienes sueños, no me extraña eras también joven cuando paso todo—explico Carl con tranquilidad.

Entonces la incomodidad volvió.

Quiso decir algo, pero de pronto Michonne llego diciendo que su padre los esperaba a la afuera del hospital. Carl se volteo apuntando algo en uno de los cuadernos que tenía, antes de entregárselo.

—El fin de semana dentro de dos semanas tenemos una fiesta de cumpleaños para mi hermana menor Judith de cinco años, puedes venir y podremos hablar—explico antes de seguir a Michonne.

Ella quedo confundida, antes de salir nuevamente al baño a vomitar.

.

No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí realmente, pudo haber llamado a Carl por otro lado y terminar con esa ridícula curiosidad. Pero por algún motivo ese fin de semana se levantó temprano, se puso un vestido de verano y tomo la caja de regalos que había preparado días atrás con un gran peluche de gato de colores. Tomo la dirección que tenía el papel que Carl le entrego junto con su número, antes de irse a tomar un taxi. Curiosamente estaba al otro lado de la ciudad en Atlanta, como si toda la gente que estaba en sus sueños viviera en Atlanta, como si todos se vieran atraídos a el lugar.

Dejo el taxi pagando una cariñosa cantidad de dinero, antes de quedarse congelada.

La casa era similar a la de Carol, con dos pisos, de color blanco y tejado oscuro. Un jardín lleno de diferentes flores, el coche de patrulla al frente y el sonido de personas detrás de la casa.

¿Debería irse?

Tomo el poco valor que aún tenía, para llamar al timbre de la residencia. Se quedó congelada cuando el policía Rick abrió la puerta, casi quiso tirarse al suelo a vomitar, pero soporto como una patética chica que fingía ser valiente.

Este claramente la vio confundido, como si buscara palabras o sentido a que ella estuviera frente a él.

Probablemente ella buscaba esas mismas respuestas.

—Enfermera Beth—hablo tranquilamente.

La recordaba, para su dolor la recordaba en una de las peores etapas de su vida. Aun cuando su mano y pierna ya no tenían los vendajes o las suturas, aun había cicatrices que la revelaría.

Sonrió nerviosa.

Quería hablar, pero una silueta detrás de Rick, empujo a su padre antes de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. Fue tan cálido como recordaba en sus sueños, al bajar la vista vio la cara sonriente de Carl, antes de tomarla de la mano y empujarla detrás de él por la casa. Muy bonita, con varios juegos de videos en el suelo, libros en un armario y algunas armas en las paredes.

Pero fue una vista muy rápida, ya que la verdadera fiesta estaba en la parte atrás de la casa.

Un hermoso jardín tenía varios globos, mesas con personas, niños corriendo y una gran barbacoa. Su dolor de cabeza parecía querer explotar, ya que vio a tantas caras familiares en sus sueños, que sentía que vería caminantes entrando por todos lados. La mano de Carl era suave, dándole una sonrisa reconfortante como si la entendiera.

Vio el rostro de Michonne confundido al verla, dándole una mirada a Carl de advertencia.

Casi se desmaya al ver como al lado del sujeto de la parrilla, estaba Daryl viendo en su dirección con incredulidad, antes que Carl la alejara del lugar. Tomaron asiento en la mesa más alejada de la fiesta, sin la capacidad de saludar a nadie.

—Me alegra que vinieras—hablo el chico que tenía ahora el cabello corto.

Asintió vagamente.

Mostro el regalo en sus manos, a lo cual Carl sonrió.

—Judith estará feliz, después lo pondremos en la mesa con los demás—explico con calma colocándola sobre la mesa que tenían.

Ella se sintió algo incomoda, muchas personas la veían de reojo confundidos, claramente por ser fuera de la familia o tal vez por algún otro motivo. Se sonrojo un poco cuando Daryl la vio intensamente, intentando concentrarse en Carl, quien era el chico por él que venía.

—Tranquila no te ven a ti, están sorprendidos que hable con alguien fuera de la familia o amigos cercanos—expreso Carl con una media sonrisa.

Dejo de ver a todos y encogerse en su lugar para verlo.

—Tengo tantas preguntas y esto es tan incómodo—admitió con pena, el chico soltó una leve risa.

Más miradas en su dirección.

La acusarían de pedófila, aunque no estaba interesada en Carl, sabía que para los demás podría verse diferente.

—Mis pesadillas empezaron cuando era un niño, bastantes a decir verdad, comencé a dividir la realidad de mis sueños y estuve con varios psicólogos…aunque no funcionó bien—torció el labio y ella se sintió incomoda al pensar que casi fue así para ella—las personas cercanas a mis padres pronto fueron iguales a mis sueños, entonces comencé a tener malos episodios, mis padres se divorciaron, así que todo empeoro…hasta que conocí al doctor Frank Darabont—añadió con un poco más de ánimo.

¿Frank Darabont?

Había escuchado al doctor Kirkman mencionarlo, como si fuera un viejo colega de Washington DC.

—El doctor no creía que estaba loco, además me confesó que había tratado a varios niños con ese problema y que la única diferencia es que yo tenía más información. Al final este me dijo que había muchas historias similares, de personas que nunca se habían cruzado antes pero se reconocían, entonces dijo que habían varios factores y una unión entre todos—

—¿En serio?—cuestiono incrédula.

Eso sonaba demasiado, increíble para pensarlo.

Al menos no estaría loca sola.

Carl asintió.

—Va sonar una locura, pero el doctor tiene algunas teorías, entre ellas la posibilidad de universos múltiples y que este mundo está conectado con aquel de nuestros sueños. Este es el mundo donde el virus no provoco el terror, en cambio el otro es donde todo sucede. Aun así estamos destinados a conocernos, pero de formas diferentes. Por eso mis padres se divorciaron, pero aun así mi padre conoció a Michonne, o mi madre se casó con Shane…todo pasa de forma similar, sin la mayoría de las muertes—musito el menor viendo a sus padres.

Shane.

Ese debía ser el hombre con quien Lori reía amablemente, pero en lugar de enojarse, Rick parecía hablar con Michonne que no dejaba de verlos de reojo.

Rick con Michonne.

Un momento.

—En mi sueño Rick no está con Michonne—musito por bajo, este soltó una risa musical.

—Todos nos sorprendimos, pero es verdad, lo que pasa es que tú moriste en Atlanta y por eso no recuerdas tanto—

Se sintió ofendida, pero luego recordó que ella nunca dijo nada de eso, aun así el chico puso cara de lastima. Es increíble, como si todo tuviera sentido. Le costaba creer que alguien con quien nunca hablara, conociera algo de lo cual ella nunca confeso a nadie.

Tan…extraño, pero a la vez tan correcto.

—Pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces, aunque morí tiempo después por una mordida, la verdad fue estúpido. El doctor menciona que entre todos sus pacientes, la mayoría fueron menores de edad que vivieron en ese mundo alterno y ellos murieron. Nuestros padres o cercanos, no lo recuerdan porque todos eran adultos. Incluso Judith comenta sobre tener sueños con monstruos, pero mis padres aun no hacen la conexión—

Judith.

Volteo a ver a la adorable niña que sonreía, preguntándose qué tanto sabría esta. De repente Carl se puso de pie para traer algo de beber, llegando instantes después con una soda que se empino rápidamente. Su mente estaba procesando todo, como si fuera algo fuera de este mundo.

¿Universos múltiples?

¿Eso era todo?

Si eso era verdad, sintió mucho pesar por Beth Greene, la Beth Greene que murio sin ver de nuevo a su hermana, a sus amigos, en medio de un hospital por una estupidez.

Carl tenía ahora una sonrisa más leve, como de un hombre, con una mirada seria.

—Después de ti siguieron otras muertes como la de Tyreese y…—dejo su frase al aire y ella comprendió que aún no era hora de hablar del resto.

No ahora.

—Maggie estuvo muy mal y Carol…papá sufrió mucho, entonces luego Daryl estaba destruido, tu perdida realmente le afecto, Carol siempre dijo que nunca se puso tan mal con nadie, incluso con ella que la veía como madre, todos pensamos que tal vez tuviera emociones más fuertes por ti—expreso Carl sin su sonrisa.

Ella en cambio soltó una algo irónica.

—Yo le dije que era solo una chica muerta y que me extrañaría cuando muriera, pensé que era broma—gruño por bajo, esto causo una sonrisa fugaz en el rostro de Carl.

Humor negro.

Pero se sentía bien, por primera vez estaba hablando sobre lo sucedido en sus sueños, con alguien que no la consideraba loca y aportaba su opinión. No estaba loca, era imposible que ambos tuvieran los mismo recuerdos si nunca se vieron.

Así que la teoría del doctor ese, no parecía tan equivocada.

Es como si se hubieran conocido de siempre, como si hubieran vivido en ese mundo. Solo aquellos que vivieron aquello, podrían tener una conexión tan fuerte sin ser familia.

—Daryl te quería, ya sabes, como chica—

—Por supuesto que no, más de una vez admitió que estaba loca—

—No te creo—

—Lo obligue a emborracharnos, casi me mata de un susto ese día, creo que quemamos una casa—

Ambos soltaron leves risas, antes que estas se hicieran una carcajada que llamo aún más la atención. Pero era imposible, ambos sabían que eso era ridículo, pero en esa situación, en ese mundo, todo parecía haber perdido la cabeza.

—Llevo tres años intentando que Michonne se meta a un grupo de kendo o algo con espadas, me dice que estoy loco, pero cada vez que jugamos video juegos usa el espadachín—expreso con conmoción.

Ella lo vio indignada.

—Michonne sin espada, eso es imposible—aseguro recordando a la mujer guerrera de sus recuerdos.

No estaba segura a quien quería más, si a Carl o a la espada, pero antes de comentarlo en broma el chico vio sobre su espalda con una sonrisa divertida.

Sujeto su mano y la atrajo para hablarle de cerca, como si fuera un secreto.

—Te voy a probar que Daryl aun te quiere, o al menos te ve guapa—

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Recuerdas al Daryl que nunca se acerca a nadie, que no habla y siempre se mantenía sobre un árbol cazando si eso lo dejaba solo de todos—

—Si—

Pero entonces Carl se aleja con una sonrisa de triunfo y ella pestañea confundida, luego siente que alguien se había acercado a ellos. Casi se cae de espaldas de nuevo como el primer día que vio al oficial Rick y a Daryl juntos, el policía veía de reojo confundido a su amigo, pero este tenía la mirada perdida en ella con seriedad.

Giro a ver de reojo a Carl, este tenía una sonrisa como de niño que hace un truco. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, pero este solo sonrió aun más.

—Enfermera Beth, un placer volvernos a ver—la humillación del primer encuentro aún estaba presente, pero asintió—no sabía que conocías a mi hijo—expreso viendo interrogante a Carl, este tomo de su bebida para no hablar.

Traidor.

La abandonaba sin armas o algún plan.

Sonrió de medio lado, intentando por todos los medios hacer que olvidara ese primer mal encuentro.

—Nos conocimos en el hospital, Carl es paciente de un doctor que conozco y…ahí nos hicimos amigos—explico de forma resumida.

No quería admitir que ella tal vez lo conoció en otro mundo, cuando este entro con su padre llevándolo en brazos por estar herido. Tampoco sobre la operación, sobre viajar juntos en un mundo post apocalíptico y muchas cosas más, que probablemente la harían pensar que estaba loca.

Bueno.

Más de lo que ya debía pensar.

—En serio…nunca hablo de ti—explico viéndolo a él con fiereza, este sonrió con inocencia.

—Beth es mi amiga, es una chica linda y no cree que estoy loco—explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió la boca incrédula, antes de ver como Rick rodaba los ojos con cansancio, en cambio Daryl veía a Carl antes de verla a ella, como si evaluara sus palabras. Dejo de verlo a los ojos, porque esos no la hacían pensar bien.

Además ella no creía que Carl estaba loco, porque ella vivía exactamente lo mismo.

Eso los haría a ambos locos.

—Gracias Carl—siseo con una sonrisa forzada.

Esta situación ya era suficientemente incomoda, para agregar ese comentario al asunto. Pero Carl no parecía afectado, simplemente miraba a ambos hombres con tranquilidad.

—Bueno me alegra verte con una amiga, pero aun así ocupo tu ayuda con Judith y los regalos—expreso Rick con cansancio.

El adolecente asintió antes de verla.

—No te preocupes no duraremos mucho, no te vayas a ir hasta que vuelva para hablar, mientras tanto el tío Daryl te hará compañía—expreso antes de tomar el regalo que ella había traído.

Antes de darse cuenta sujeto con fuerza el brazo de su padre y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la mesa de los regalos.

Ella abrió la boca incrédula.

De reojo noto que Daryl también parecía algo sorprendido, antes de bufar y tomar asiento a su lado con una lata de cerveza en su mano. Sintió que a pesar de estar al aire libre, todo el aire de sus pulmones era robado y la incomodidad crecía dentro de ella, al igual que las estúpidas mariposas. Se preguntó tantas cosas sobre el hombre a su lado, pero sobre todo si su historia fue tan diferente a la que le había comentado.

La historia de ella, como la de Carl, parecía casi igual que en el mundo de sus sueños, solamente que sin el virus y con grandes pesadillas.

Entonces recordó al padre de Daryl, su historia, su dolor y su forma de sobrevivir. No sintió lastima, ya que nadie merece de eso, simplemente sintió pesar.

Porque él era un gran hombre que dio su vida para protegerla, mientras ella corría sin saber que hacer más que emborracharse por la pérdida de su padre.

La protegió.

Pero ella no pudo hacerlo.

Tal vez ahora podía hacer algo, no era la misma persona, todo era a causa de sus sueños, aunque si había una pequeña oportunidad de que pudiera brindarle una mano amiga, como lo intento dentro de su sueño.

Lo haría.

Aunque fuera tarde.

Volteo a verlo notando que su mirada ni siquiera estaba en ella, solamente estaba al otro lado del lugar, donde Judith parecía correr alrededor de Carl, quien sonreía de gran manera.

Una sonrisa feliz.

No la mirada de un adulto que tenía en su sueño.

—Carl es un gran chico—susurro antes que pudiera evitarlo.

La mirada del hombre se volvió a ella, quien no dejo de ver al pequeño.

—Me conto lo que paso, pero aun así estoy segura que es un gran hijo y hermano mayor, su familia debe estar muy feliz de tenerlo—siguió hablando.

Su mirada se oscureció al pensar lo que le dijo, sobre la mordida, sobre su muerte, no quiso ni imaginar cuanto pudo afectar eso al grupo de sobrevivientes. Ellos siempre se habían tenido, aun cuando se separaron, la prioridad siempre era estar unidos.

Rick había perdido tanto, perder también a Carl, no sabía si lo soportaría.

—Lo es—admitió Daryl sin expresión de sarcasmo o esfuerzo.

Lo cual viniendo de un hombre tan callado como él, era mucho que decir.

Volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que él alzara una ceja confundido de verla sonreír. Probablemente se preguntaría el por qué, en su sueño este siempre le había preguntado por qué siempre parecía tan feliz y buena a pesar de todo lo que paso a su alrededor. También lo había cambiado poco a poco, incluso pensando en buscar sobrevivientes y vivir.

Desde el inicio de sus sueños, cuando él apareció y la ayudo tanto, siempre quiso recompensarlo. Pero siempre pensó que no existía.

Pero ahora.

Dejo de lado los pensamientos de Carl sobre si este tuvo sentimientos por ella, ahora no importaba, quien sabe en algunos años, pero ahora.

Solamente importaba algo…

—Estoy segura que también eres un gran sujeto—hablo con él con sinceridad.

Este la vio sorprendido y claramente sin creerle.

No importaba, ya lo convencería, ese era su talento.

Siempre había estado en medio de una búsqueda cuando sus sueños comenzaron, sobre aquellas personas en este, su conexión, sus recuerdos, todo. Ahora sentada en la fiesta de la niña que había cuidado en sus sueños, que ahora la veía con una sonrisa caminando al lado de Carl.

Supo que su búsqueda estaba terminada.

Tenía la idea de por qué pasaba todo, había encontrado personas que sabía que eran geniales.

También lo había encontrado a él.

Daryl la miraba de reojo preguntándose probablemente, porque una chiquilla como ella no dejaba de sonreírle y decirle esas cosas. Pero ella seguiría insistiendo, en este mundo donde no había restricciones y correr por su vida.

Su nueva búsqueda era salvar los corazones de aquellos que fueron su segunda familia.

Incluyendo en el principio de la lista, a Daryl Dixon.

 **Fin**

 _Daryl es demasiado guapo :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

 _Robert Kirkman_ y _Frank Darabont_ ,


End file.
